destinedthenextgenerationofthewarrenlinefandomcom-20200213-history
The Gods
Gods and Goddesses 'are supreme magical beings that possess vast magical powers. They are the most powerful forces in the universe and might be responsible for the creation of the universe itself. There are various kinds of Gods and Goddesses with different origins. While Shakti and Shiva are presumably truly divine, it was revealed that the Greek Gods were given their powers by the Elders from the essence to fight the Titans. However, the true nature of the Gods and Goddesses remains a mystery. Spells To Release the Essence of the Greek Gods and Goddesses : ''Eccere, oh, gee, : Ac mando ma mento. To Remove Gods From Mortals : We call upon the mortal ways, : And Gods who guide but may not stay. : We seek those of divinity, : To separate from and set them free. Powers and Abilities The Gods are supreme magical beings and as such, possess vast magical power. These vast powers are transferred to a host when the essences of the Gods possess a body. Aside from gaining power and knowledge, taking in an essence may also grant physical changes such as gaining additional arms or a change in hair style and color. Additionally, the host may receive new clothing and even weapons depending on the essence. According to Leo's explanations, the bond between a host and a divine essence seems to be based on that person's personality and history. Despite once losing herself to the darkest of loves, Phoebe managed to return from it, which was why she became the Goddess of Love. Though she had a constant desire to become a stronger witch, Paige never let herself become consumed with power, which was why she became the Goddess of War. Piper became the Goddess of Earth because she was—in Leo's eyes especially—everything that was good and beautiful in this world as well as the mother of his son. Taking in a divine essence comes with great danger, as the host will be tempted to use the seemingly unlimited powers for personal gain, which could lead them to become completely lost in their desires. Besides this, one can only channel the true power of the Gods by declaring themselves divine, meaning that they will lose their humanity. As demonstrated by Piper, being consumed by severe emotional pain is another method of unleashing the true power of the divine essence, and unless said essence is extracted from the host, it is possible for the pain to lead the host to destroy the world. ''Active Powers'' * '''Teleportation: The ability to teleport from one location to another. All Gods are shown possessing some form of teleportation. * Vast Magical Powers: The Gods naturally possess a great number of supernatural powers, but were also shown to specify in certain unique abilities that were dependent on their respective natures. For example, the Goddess of War possesses the ability to project holograms, and could fire bolts of lighting from her trident (as shown by Paige). The Goddess of Love possesses the power of luring men (as shown by Phoebe), and the Goddess of Earth had dominion over the earth and the air (as shown by Piper). Other Powers * Immunity: The ability to be immune to certain powers, spells or potions. * Invincibility: The ability to be able to withstand any amount of physical or magical harm. * Immortality: The ability to possess an infinite lifespan and an arrested aging process. Notes * Out of the four original Charmed Ones, Piper is the only one to become a Goddess thrice: the Goddess of Earth, a Demi-Goddess (when she wore a Valkyrie Pendant), and Shakti. * Although not that they were not true Gods, the Titans are thought of as God-''like'' beings due to their tremendous amount of powers. * Prudence Halliwell is the only original Charmed Ones to never become a Goddess. References # The Gods - visit them for more. Category:DESTINED Category:Book of Shadows Category:Magical Beings Category:Neutral Beings Category:Gods Category:Characters Category:Mythological Characters Category:Groups Category:Collectives